


Rite of Passage

by SmileDesu



Series: V2 [8]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on the team goes through it. Now it’s David’s turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

Footsteps echoed through the ship’s haul, their pace quick and unsteady. The door leading to the cockpit slid open with a metalic sound, making Kate look over her shoulder at the newcomer. The group’s newest member, the young man David Alleyne stood in the doorway, mouth open to let his gasps through and his cheeks flushed. His eyes darted around in something akin to panic but it settled down into simple discomfort when he walked inside, forcing himself to regain his composure. If only for the sake of boredom (as it was a long flight and none of the ship’s sensors indicated anything was truly afoot), Kate opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but before she could-

"EVERY FUCKING TIME—!" Billy’s voice came ringing through the hallway, his voice distressed and frustrated. Kate could’ve sworn she heard Teddy trying to appease him, but even from afar, the blond sounded dishonest and equally unsettled. Leather crunched under David’s glove when he clutched tighter onto the backrest of the seat he held onto and Kate could’ve sworn his cheeks painted a darker shade of red.

"THREE WEEKS- NO, THREE WEEKS AND NOW THIS HAPPENS!"

Finally a sincere vocal display of dismay came from Teddy’s direction as well, and Kate turned to look at David with a knowing and sympathetic Cheshire-Cat grin that only made him shift more uncomfortably. It was worse still when the girl held up the drink she had in her hands in a toast. Oh, the poor boys - all three of them. She loved them all so.

"Welcome to the Young Avengers."

"Oh so that’s what it takes?" Loki muttered from his seat, taking just long enough to complain before he returned to the game on his phone. Those furious birds truly were mysterious, but he was getting the hang of them.

Noh on his part muttered something about not having known about that initiation ritual, but his attention quickly shifted to America, whose face was actually painted a dark shade of red, and who looked away once she noticed the alien’s gaze was on her. 

Ah, it seemed the group had more official members than he thought. He had better work hard to not fall further behind.


End file.
